


Soon

by Beakaboochu



Series: The smallest of lights can shine even in the darkest of places [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Jack hoping for a chance., Just something before the story I'm working on to test the grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer Jack has plenty of time on his hands, so why not spend it at home making something special for his friends? Maybe... just maybe they will see him as family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever.... if you do end up reading it please, if possible send me feedback so I know how to improve or if I should just stop and go back to simply reading the fanfics. Oh and I may or may not have Jack's heros being from my favorite book series, just sayin. This is a small story before the main one I am working on just to see if it may or may not be well received, if no feedback I'll post the main story this is connected to if good feedback same thing. If it is bad well can't say I won't post it after re-working it until the bad from this one is worked out in the main story. Ok enough with the ramble. Enjoy!  
> I do not own any characters or books mentioned in this work.

In a small wooden cabin covered with frost patterns in an ivy fashion, resting in an hidden ice cave that floats along on an island surrounding Antarctica lives a child of Wind. His laughter interlacing with her as she travels the world bringing what joy she can and aiding her child in spreading his own Joy, keeping him safe from the harsh realities of the world. She watches her snow child carve the magic ice he created with his own powers, transforming them from plain blocks of ice into simple masterpieces. However the sun outside is getting lower which means it is time to eat for her child, even if it is a meager dinner, it is the sustenance he needs to keep lively. She whips into the house through the small main room which holds a simple small table with two carved wooden chairs with an ice block separating the table from the small kitchen. On three out of the four walls of the room books line the shelves carefully and lovingly organized by series and age. Wind carefully glides into a small side room with just a bed and a table in the middle of the room while the walls are covered in more books. She picks up the book resting on the side table and tosses it out with her back to the child. 

Jack looks up from his detailed work on the ice in time to have a book fly into his face opened to his stopping place from the night before. He laughs, taking the book off his face and carefully resetting the bookmark. Jack puts his tools aside grabbing his book with a grin and looking up to where he knows Wind is resting, “so does this mean its time to call it a day and go eat?” 

He feels a push on his back urging him towards the door, chuckling he picks up his staff and heads inside to finally eat after a long day of carving. 

“I should be done before the next meeting if I wake up early tomorrow to finish the last chair then I can work on the table. I don't think I'll do a lot with the table, just a simple place for games but I'll have to do a small bit of binding magic so the chairs and table will come when I call them but it shouldn't take long. Soon, maybe... Do you think they will like it? The last time I saw a kid make something to give to his foster family they threw it on the ground and smashed it saying if he had time to make useless things he has time to study...” 

Jack fades off in his rambling worrying his bottom lip as he set his book on the table, propped his staff against the second chair and hooked his blue jean apron over this head. He continued to talk as he began chopping vegetables adding them to the pot on the stove then moving to the meat, seasoning it with the many herbs in the cabinets above the small wood burning stove.

“I suppose I shouldn't be surprised if they did do that, I mean who would want something made by some lonely winter spirit hoping for a different acceptance, not just a colleague but maybe as a family member, though that may be aiming too high.... maybe I should aim for friend first oh but then I need to re-carve the image on the top of the chairs but... I don't... I really want....I hope soon...” Jack stops and sighs putting on the lid to the pot and moving to the next task of making a pot of cocoa.

He remembers the first time he tried coffee, trying to imitate his heros but after New York received their record amount of snow since '69 he never touched the stuff again. So he stuck with hot chocolate, seemed to work just as well and he became addicted to it just as much as the characters to coffee so he thought it counted. Jack smiles at the memory as he sits down to wait for everything to be done cooking picking up his book and diving back into the story of viking like kids battling against the odds with pirates trying to kill them at each turn. 

Soon the house fills with the smell of chocolate jolting him out of an intense fight using boats as the weapons. He marked his page and got up to mix the melted chocolate with a small bit of milk, adding a few dashed of mint flavoring waiting for the concoction to settle properly before pouring himself a cup. Jack turns to the pot, lifts the lid off to stir the contents and adds a few more ingredients before replacing the lid for a little longer.  
The spirit begins taking out the clay bowl, and utensils to set on the table in preparation for his meal. He waits a few minuets more before grabbing the bowl and scooping a good portion of the stew into the bowl and settling back down to eat and continue reading. 

After the third bowl full of stew he sets his book down and gathers the used dishes to clean in the pump action sink. Once done cleaning everything and freezing the leftover stew to eat the next day Jack moves to the little bedroom and purposely leaves the tempting book on the kitchen table instead of staying awake another few hours to read. He passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow

The Wind wakes her child before the sun is up so he can finish his prized gifts that he worked so hard on. Working since last summer day after day, carefully carving every fine detail by hand using his magic only when he wanted something to stand out or when it was needed so the chairs would not freeze its occupants. 

He did not learn of the binding magic until winter when he visited the jolly Guardian of Wonder whom was experimenting with it himself. Jack had watched and listened carefully, already planning to add the magic to the presents that were currently settling into the permanent states he had carved them into. At the time he only had three of the five chairs, knowing it would not be until the next year before he could present them to the group. As soon as summer pushed him back to his cozy little house he immediately set to working on the rest of the pieces even before cleaning the house of the dust that inevitably sets in after months of absence.

Until Wind kicks up some of said dust until Jack is coughing up a lung, waving her to stop. He stops his work and gets his little place tidied up before getting back to work. Many times forgetting to eat, sometimes forgetting to sleep not listening to the Wind telling him to take care of himself. Finally she got fed up with his stubbornness and grabs the next book in his most beloved series and dangles it over his head out of reach until he gets into a set healthy routine. And now was the day he should finish all his hard work, casting the binding spell and waiting for it to settle into the chairs. Wind was just as excited as her child to see how the presents would be received. 

Soon maybe her child won't be so scared that he will end up like the children he sees more and more often. 

Soon her child will not feel so alone. 

Soon.


End file.
